Vampire Kisses: Eternamente Juntos
by Themis13
Summary: Lo único que recuerdo después de eso es que sentí un dolor punzante en el lado izquierdo de mi cuello


Y así fue, vivimos tranquilamente desde que regresamos de nuestra estadía en Hipsterville, debo decir que las palabras de Valentine acerca de que no podía dejar mi vida humana de que aun dudaba poder pasar la eternidad con Alexander era muy cierta, no era aun capaz de abandonar a mi familia, pero mucho menos dejar a Alexander, era mi muy apuesto príncipe gótico, una de las pocas personas que me entendían aparte de Becky, eso obviamente me dejaba una decisión que seria la mas importante de mi vida, pero me tome mi tiempo hasta ese día, fue curioso admitir que con el tiempo maduras, yo pensé que seria la chica gótica fan de los vampiros y lo oscura de por vida, pero para mi mala suerte no fue asi, claro que aun me encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con las cadenas crucifijos y por supuesto los vampiros, pero ya no suelo vestir como antes, pero lo hago de colores oscuros.

Entonces fue ahí en mi cumpleaños 25 cuando todo cambio, Alexander dijo que tenia una sorpresa para mi, el como yo también había cambiado pero en eso fui muy suertuda pero muy suertuda, el era el hombre mas misterioso y apuesto de dullsville, era tan lindo, incluso aunque muchas prefirieran a Trevor Mitchell, el rico mujeriego, que aunque crecimos sigue fastidiando, aunque el madurar no significa lo trate bien, ja! Nunca perderé ante el es un juramento, siempre estaría al lado de mi hermoso vampiro.

Ese día me llevo de picnic a nuestro lugar favorito, el cementerio de Dullsville, seguía exactamente igual que hace 9 años a excepción de unos cuando residentes nuevos ahí, comimos unos cuantos emparedados hechos por el y un vino que le encantaba, estaba realmente feliz veíamos las estrellas yo entre sus brazos fue cuando me di cuenta de su objetivo, me beso con dulzura el cuello, y empezó a acariciarme en el mismo lugar y después mi clavícula, termino besando tiernamente la coronilla de mi cabeza y sentí que suspiro

-Raven…-me susurro en el oído con una voz tan melosa que sentí un choque eléctrico en mi columna

-que sucede Alexander-conseguí decirle sin que me temblara la voz de lo nerviosa que estaba

-tu…-enseguida sentí su cuerpo tensionarse a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba dudando

-¿Qué pasa?...no…dime que no piensas irte- sentí mi corazón romperse y gire a mirarlo a los ojos mientras los míos empezaban a humedecerse

-no, no me iré, ya te lo dije, no puedo vivir sin ti- me giro lentamente para acomodarme como estaba antes, recargándome en su pecho

-entonces, ¿que es?- pregunte aun mas nerviosa

-tu…tu, estarías dispuesta a pasar a eternidad conmigo- me dijo abrazándome con mas fuerza

-tu sabes que si, siempre lo deseé-le conteste con mucha naturalidad

-no me refiero a eso, cuando Valentine vino el leyó tu alma, y encontró dudas en ti-

-Alexander…yo...yo-no sabia que decir yo en verdad quería convertirme en un vampiro siempre lo desee, pero yo adora a mi familia y aun me gustaba molestar al chico Billy

-shhh…lo entiendo- yo sabia que me estaba mintiendo ya que su cuerpo se tenso mas, y me apretó con mas fuerza, y estoy segura que era para que no viera su rostro

-no Alexander, tu no entiendes- le dije con valor –yo quiero estar contigo- al fin pude sacar esas palabras de mis labios por que a pesar de todo se que encontraría la forma de estar con mi familia y no quería lastimarlo, no de nuevo

-¿estas realmente segura de que es eso lo que quieres?- me pregunto pero esta vez me giro para verme específicamente a los ojos, pero yo al ver los suyos, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, disipó cualquier duda

-si-le dije con la mejor sonrisa que mis labios rojos pudieron darle –eso es lo que quiero-

El también me dio una gran sonrisa, y me abrazo con mucha ternura, luego beso de nuevo mi cuello y se dirigió lentamente a mis labios y me beso muy suavemente, yo le respondí enseguida poniendo mis manos detrás de su cuello, mientras el movía una de sus manos detrás de mi cintura y me atraía mas a el. Al separarnos por falta de oxigeno, me miro con mucho cariño y volvió a sonreírme

-vayámonos, ya se esta haciendo tarde para ti-

-espera, pensé que hoy tu…bueno ya que estamos en tierras sagradas-

-aun no, tenemos que arreglar las cosas con tus padres y...-

-por favor- lo interrumpí

-¿pero que pasara con los demás?- me pregunto

-eso podemos arreglarlo después- le respondí mientras me acercaba a el

Vi que lo había convencido lo cual era un suerte para mi, pero debía darme prisa para que el no se arrepintiera. Así que me acerque a el, cambio su mirada repentinamente lo que me hizo pensar que volvía a dudarlo, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba de nuevo en sus brazos y se acercaba con sumo cuidado a mi cuello.

Lo único que recuerdo después de eso que sentí un dolor punzante en el lado izquierdo de mi cuello, pero al mismo tiempo sentí que trato de ser delicado conmigo, mi mirada empezó a volverse borrosa y así terminan mis recuerdos de esa noche.

La siguiente noche desperté acostada en el pecho de Alexander rodeada con sus brazos, me sentía diferente y me di cuenta que podía ver perfectamente claro dentro del ataúd de Alexander cosa que nunca pude antes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué haces?-me preguntó mi hermoso príncipe negro mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos

-escribo lo que paso esa noche, no quiero olvidar ningún detalle- me beso tiernamente la mejilla y lo escuche reír muy despacio

-yo nunca podré olvidar nada, fue la sangre más deliciosa que jamás probé-

-¡oye!- le reclame-¿solo por eso?- lo mire con falsa indignación por que yo sabia muy bien que no solo la recordaba por eso

-mmm…si creo que si- y empezó a reír muy coqueto, así que lo golpe despacio en su brazo –bueno si tienes razón, la recuerdo por que fue la mejor noche de mi vida-

-mas te val….ouch- el se alarmo cuando me queje ya que últimamente se había puesto un poco histérico con mi estado

-¿estas bien?, ¿Qué te duele? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Llamo a Jameson?- me preguntó al borde la histeria

-Alex, estoy bien, solo que el bebe se movió con brusquedad y me dolió un poco- le conteste contenta, desde que el sabia que yo esperaba a nuestro primer hijo, me mimaba mas de lo que hacia antes.

Vi como empezaba a acercarse con delicadeza me estrechó entre sus brazos calidos que tanto me gustaban

-ahora si juntos…-le dije

-eternamente-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_hola chicos, pues que puedo decirles este es mi primer fic de Vampire Kisses y pues la verdad después de leer el final me quede realmente intrigada así que escribí algo al respecto y espero que les halla gustado_


End file.
